Little Charmers
Entrance TreeHouse Door The Little Charmers exit out there TreeHouse and the Charmer the player selected will jump out and enter there destination Special Attacks (Hazel) Neutral B - Magic Star Shape TBA Side B - The Frog Prince TBA Up B - On a Broom TBA Down B - Lavender's Turn Hazel switches to Lavender Special Attacks (Lavender) Neutral B - ??? TBA Side B - Quick Broom Sweep TBA Up B - Witch's Brew TBA Down B - Posie's Turn Lavender switches to Posie Special Attacks (Posie) Neutral B - ??? Side B - Soft Broom Gliding TBA Up B - Flute Playing for Flowers Posie will play her wand like a flute and a flower will lift her up. You can keep going until the flower reaches the top of the screen. Posie will jump off and land on a surface. If she's not next to a surface, She will jump back and land on the surface Down B - Hazel's Turn Posie switches back to Hazel All Final Smash - Flower Spell All the Charmers turn an opponent into a flower. Then Hazel shoots magic again and the flowered opponent blows up KOSFX (Hazel) KOSFX1: Snap Dragons! KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: KOSFX (Lavender) KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: KOSFX (Posie) KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts (Hazel) Up: Snap Dragons! Let's try that again! Sd: *Poses as the singers say "Go Hazel"* Dn: Taunts (Lavender) Up: Sd: *Poses as the singers say "Go Lavender"* Dn: Taunts (Posie) Up: Sd: *Poses as the singers say "Go Posie"* Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *All Hug while flowers are all around them* Victory 2: *All point there wands at the screen and shoot magic* Victory 3: *All preform singing on stage* Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks (Hazel) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Other Attacks (Lavender) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Other Attacks (Posie) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music Little Charmers Credits Starts at 0:21 Ends at 0:30 Kirby Hat Hazel's Hat, Hair and Wand Lavender's Hat, Hair and Wand Posie's Headband, Hair and Wand Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Faries Category:Nick Jr. Category:Little Charmers Category:Tag Team Category:Tag Category:Not a Flower Category:Magic User Category:Flower Magic User Category:Funny Characters Category:HOLY MOTHER OF PRINCESS LUNA HE/SHE HAS SO MANY COLORS Category:Cute Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Team Toon Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Three-Way Tag Category:God Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Nelvana